


Savor

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hannibal has Feelings, M/M, Pining, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: He was falling in love with the parts of Will he’d brought out and others he’d dismissed as weakness.





	Savor

Years had once went by for Hannibal quickly, recklessly tossed away and ignored as he contributed to his life in a decadent fashion while enjoying himself at mostly the expense of others.

Until Will Graham.

After his obsession with Will began he savored every moment that included the both of them, every instance where he watched Will’s descent into madness cultivated by sickness in hopes that it brought out the desires he knew they both shared.

Then Hannibal lost Will, locked away where he couldn’t see him and was kidding himself if he tried to pretend this feeling was merely a passing fancy.

He was falling in love with the parts of Will he’d brought out and others he’d dismissed as weakness.

The feeling of intense excitement that Will was with him, free from the prison of his own making, that they would leave together and start a new life with Abigail warmed Hannibal to his core as the days were savored.

When he learned it was all lies, dark and false, Hannibal wanted to be rid of Will entirely. He did not need to feel this way, the inconvenience was making him reckless.

But the moment he held Will in his arms, knife pressed just south of where it should be, Hannibal could not live in a world without him.

So he fled, pushing past any and all emotions until the days with Bedelia turned into more time lost with Will.

Hannibal was fully entrenched now, fully aware of loving Will, as aches turned to childish pining he would scour any and all news outlets in hopes of news.

Will Graham lived.

He taunted Jack, desperate and needy for Will’s attention and was rewarded with Will’s smile.

Oh how he’d missed him.

Just a moment between them felt like so much that he knew it was imperative that he stop his foolish yearning and take Will where he belonged: inside him.

The events that followed with Jack, with Mason, made him realize that even if he were to ingest Will it would be an imperfect shadow of the man himself.

No.

He needed to know Will was in the world.

Eventually Will would realize he needed him as well.

When they saw each other again, his jealousy tainted the reunion and Hannibal could not stop his desperate hopes.

Surely Will would see.

He had to see.

The moment was now.

Not long after, Hannibal watched Will tear into Francis like a man possessed, vicious in his beauty, the scent of blood filling Hannibal’s senses as he tried not to let sentiment cloud his readiness.

Will could see, could feel, and in that moment he knew.

Will loved him.

The years that followed were slow, savored, and Hannibal hoarded every moment basked in the light of Will’s love.

“I love you,” was a phrase commonly shared between them, sweaty and desperate as they came together physically, sitting across a much smaller table eating dinner, or just holding one another late in the dark.

Years that were previously so recklessly tossed were commemorated in Hannibal’s memory with honor.

Love had changed them both, made them less reckless and much happier.

He would not take years for granted ever again.


End file.
